The Kidnap
by MyLittleAngelxxx
Summary: What would have happened if Roscoe and DeSoto followed up on their threat to Oliver in the film? Here's what I think might have happened. Please read and review.
1. The Threat

**The Kidnap**

**A/N: This is my first Oliver & Co. fanfic. So go easy please. I was a tiny bit disappointed with the film, I always thought Oliver was a street cat through and through ever since he met Dodger. I think Oliver and Dodger are so cute together. Dodger's like the big brother that Oliver never had and vice versa for Dodger. Sorry I'm rambling, enjoy the story. **

**Chapter One ****- The Threat**

"We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat!" Roscoe threatened, as he and DeSoto slinked away. Oliver's eyes widened at the threat. The gang huddled around him even more. A loud blast of sound made the gang jump. Roscoe and DeSoto left after one last grin that resembled a cat catching a carnary.

-Meanwhile outside the barge-

Mysterious dog's POV

I waited in the darkness outside the rundown barge. I can hear the guy in the huge black car threatening the guy who came out of the barge. I can't even remember why I followed the black car. Oh wait, that's it I remember now. I want revenge on that wayward puppy. He and that stupid female, oh what was her name. Something really stupid like AJ or something. That's it - Angel -stopped my devious boyfriend from taking over their little gang all those years ago. Me and Roscoe would have been the most respected gang leaders ever. I can't even remember when I last saw him. Suddenly the man's blubbering and begging reached a desperate tone. It was really starting to grate on my nerves. I caught snippets of the blubbering; things like "money" and "Sykes" and "Oh please". I rolled my eyes at his pointless begging. It wasn't going to work, he knew it, I knew it, and this Sykes person knew it. A blast of sound cut through the air like a siren. All I heard was a splash.

Out of the shadows came two black sleek Dobermanns. One I didn't know, but I would be able to spot the other one in a crowd of people. It was Roscoe.

"Roscoe!" I barked in excitement. He looked up and his eyes widened in recognition. He smirked at the Dobermann I didn't know. He barked at the Sykes person and he looked at me. Sykes opened his car door and looked straight at me. He motioned ffor all three of us to get in the car. Roscoe and the Dobermann jumped in the car. I followed in a heartbeat. I'd follow Roscoe over a cliff if it meant I'd gain something. We were perfect together.

Normal POV

-In Sykes' posh car-

"Fagin has three days, boys. If he doesn't pull through, you can have his stupid dogs." Sykes told Roscoe and DeSoto while the female white Akita listened in interest. Roscoe and DeSoto snickered.I looked at Roscoe with a question in my eyes.

"DeSoto got attacked by a stupid kitten. We nearly had him cornered and stupid Dodger got in our way. You remember Dodger right babe?" Roscoe asked. The Akita growled in response. Oh she remembered him alright. That stupid cocky I rule the world puppy. She loathed him.

"Oh, I remember that cocky pup, all right," she snarled. "What's your plan, Roscoe, baby?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"If you wouldn't mind helping, my plan is to have Dodger tripping over you. Then you can play with his affections. And if the kitten cares about Dodger like I think he cares, then he'll keep an eye on you. And if he gets suspicious about you, he'll follow you. And if he gets kidnapped Dodger will want revenge especially if the kid gets hurt. Great plan, right?" Roscoe explained.

"Yeah, great plan Roscoe!" DeSoto chuckled.

"I love it. Revenge will be ours, and it will be so sweet." she replied, snickering. Sykes pulled into his reserved parking spot at Sykes' Shipyard. He opened the back door to the car. The dogs jumped out and walked over to Sykes. Sykes stopped the female Akita.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

The Akita looked at Sykes and clawed into the dirt under her feet, ALEXIS.

"Oh. That's a nice name, I'll get you a collar. Susan!" Sykes called his secertary.

"Yes, Sykes, sir." she answered, appearing at his side instantly.

"Get me a petal pink diamond studded collar. The one like Roscoe and DeSoto's." Sykes ordered. Susan stood there for a minute. "Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO! NOW!"

"Y-y-yes sir." she stuttered, getting her phone out. She dailed a number and walked off. Two minutes later, a limosoune pulled up. A bulky guy got out and nodded to Sykes. He pulled a flat box from his jacket and opened the lid, offering the petal pink diamond studded collar - identical to Roscoe and DeSoto's collars in all but colour - to Sykes. Sykes chuckled and picked the collar up and dangled it in his hand, cupping the bottom of it in his free hand to inspect it.

"Perfect. It reeks of fashion, pride, power and class. Come, Alexis." Sykes called, satisfied, for now. "Well, what are you all doing standing around. Don't you have places to be!" Sykes shouted at his flunkies. They departed to do Sykes' bidding which was whatever Sykes had told them to do before calling on them all. Sykes bent down in front of Alexis, unclasping the collar. He draped it around her neck and re-clasped it at the back.

Sykes snapped his fingers three times. Roscoe and DeSoto lined up in front of him, Alexis only a step behind.

"Roscoe, DeSoto. Teach Alexis the ropes," he commanded. He pulled out three dog biscuits out of his pocket and threw them in the air. Roscoe, DeSoto, and Alexis leaped for them and ate them. Sykes turned on his heel. The dogs followed.

-Dog's POV -

"So, Roscoe, what does a snap of the fingers mean, then?" Alexis asked

"It means that we come to Sykes immediately, or as soon as possible. It depends on if we have been told to frighten someone who hasn't payed debts, like Dodger's precious Fagin. By the way, what were you doing in the shadows surrounding Sykes' car, anyway?" Roscoe asked, curious. DeSoto looked at her as well.

"Well, I wanted revenge on Dodger for stopping our plan all those years ago, Roscoe. Is he in the same gang as then, or what? Because I want revenge on Angel too. I'd heard from a street cat, Casey, I think her name was, that he lived there." Alexis answered. She then strutted forward as though she owned the world - which, probably in her opinion she now did - expecting the Dobermanns to follow her. Which of course they did.

"He does live on that rundown barge, by the way, it's a right dump. Isn't it, Roscoe? And according to Roscoe, no he isn't in the gang as he was all those years. In fact, nobody's heard from Angel for years. And do you know why. Cause she ran out into the road and got squished." DeSoto informed Alexis.

They reached their destanation and Roscoe pushed the door open.

The room was a office with a swinging lamp in the ceiling, bathing the room in an eerie green light. There was a mahogany desk in the middle of the room, filled with folders, files and statements. A dog basket was to the right side of the desk. A newly installed pink wicker basket was in front of the desk. The darkest corners of the office were filled with Sykes' models of cars and ships and even a few aeroplanes. Roscoe slinked into the room. DeSoto and Alexis followed.

"Right, me and DeSoto sleep in the basket to the right of the desk. Yours is at the front of the desk, 's getting late, so settle in and I'll explain things in the morning." Roscoe explained, walking to the bed he had first indicated, DeSoto following. Alexis shrugged indifferently and collapsed onto the bed at the front of the desk.

The last coherent thought she had before sleep plagued her mind was: 'Life will definetely be different and better now.'

**A/N There we go. The first chapter. What do you guys think of Alexis. This was just an introductory chapter, so don't abandon ship yet. Please review whether it be critisivie or constructive - I can build of either, if you have ideas, I'd like to hear them. Thx.**


	2. On The Job

**A/N: Hey people. I'm sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. But I'm back now. Enjoy. Here is the long awaited chapter 2**

**On The Job**

Down by the harbour the sun was just rising. Oliver hadn't slept a wink. He jumped at every little sound. He hadn't stopped worrying. All he could hear was Roscoe's voice in his head _'We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat!'_ pounding within head. It was like a rhythm that said _'You haven't got long left.'_

Dodger stirred at the side of him. Oliver jumped a mile, looking around wildly. Dodger sighed and shook his head.

"You haven't slept at all, have ya kid." Dodger asked Oliver.

"No." Oliver said bluntly "Dodge, I'm terrified. What's going to happen?" he asked.

Dodger sighed again. "I don't know kid. But do you honestly think the gang is going to stand to the side and let Roscoe fulfill that threat. Not a chance. I'll especially be in the thick of it." Dodger smirkedand winked.

Oliver sighed and thought to himself _'That's what I'm afraid of, losing you.'_ He sighed again and walked over to Fagin who was just waking up.

"C'mon on, guys, up you get." Fagin shouted cheerfully.

Everybody stirred at the sound of Fagin's voice.

Rita looked around the room and whined. The sun was fully streaming into the barge now. It was a shambles. The TV sparked occasionally and had a hole through it, where Roscoe had kicked it. There was torn newspaper in the corner where DeSoto had found the kid. There were splatters of blood from when DeSoto had reared back, snarling, from the kid scratching him. It was a mess!

Everyone piled out of the barge into Fagin's scooter. The scooter juddered and then started with a burst of smoke.

"Right guys, we have three days to gather the money for Sykes." Fagin told his gang as they cruised down the boulevard. The gang was dropped off in Brooklyn. They hadn't even moved yet and a grey, striped kitten crossed their path followed by a calico kitten.

"I'm bored and hungry, AJ!" the calico kitten complained. He was nearly fully white, he had brown patches around his head and on his back - the tip of his tail was also brown , and his paws were grey. He also wore a small red bandana around his shoulders.

"Just shut it, DJ! I'm hungry too, you know!" The grey, striped kitten named AJ hissed, turning on her brother. AJ was dark grey and had three lighter grey stripes across her back, lighter grey rings around her eyes, and a white stomach. She had pale crystal blue sapphaire eyes. She also wore a small pink angel printed bandana around her shoulders. "Mum said we need to find a dog, okay. He could be anywhere."

"I miss Aunt Alex." The calico kitten named DJ whined.

"Uh, ezcuse me," Dodger interupted the two kittens.

The kittens jumped, not noticing they had gathered a crowd. DJ's eyes widened at the sight of Dodger. He purred happily. "AJ, I think we found him!" he shouted excitedly. AJ's eyes had locked onto Oliver. She charged at him. All poor Oliver could see for a few seconds were AJ's pale crystal blue sapphaire eyes. Dodger pulled AJ off Oliver and snarled, standing protectively in front of him.

"All right, what are you two playing at!" He growled at them, circling them. "For a start, I've never met either of you," he snarled turning on DJ. "Next, _you_," he snapped, whirling on AJ. "jump on him," he indicated Oliver, who looked dazed. "like a crazed person!"

"Well, Mr. Dog sir," AJ started, terrified for her life. "Our mother said you knew her."

"And," DJ continued "she said to come looking for a dog that looks like me."

"Also," AJ took over "We have a long lost brother, who was getting sold and then he disappeared." She took a breath "And he looked like him." She indicated Oliver.

Dodger listened to their story, pateintly. Then he asked questions.

"Who's your mother, kids?" He asked softly. It was obvious he'd scared them.

AJ answered. "Angelica 'Angel' Cat."

Dodger stumbled and stared. Then he regained his composure.

"Right, and your names are?" he asked curiously.

DJ answered this one, "Dodger Junior," he said, indicating himself, "And Angelica Junior," He indicated AJ.

"But we prefer to be known as AJ and DJ." continued AJ.

"All right, then," Oliver butted in because Dodger seemed to be in his own little world. "Why does your mother want you to find Dodge?" he asked.

"Because she thinks that Dodger sets an example." DJ answered.

"Let's go to 1126 5th Avenue guys!" Dodger suddenly said. "To tell Angel we have her kids and that we'll look after them." he finished.

"Yeah!" the gang, AJ and DJ responded.

**A/N: A little bit of Dodger's past in the next one, people. Do you like AJ and DJ? Let me know. You know what to do.**


	3. A Dog's Shocking Past

**An: I'm finally back people. I'm really sorry for the wait. I'm not gonna lie, I was unmotivated and have only just found the book I wrote the chapters for 'The Kidnap' in. Now on with the story ...**

**Chapter Three**** - A Dog's Shocking Past**

As the gang stepped onto 5th Avenue they saw an old female dog outside 1126 that looked sleek and strong, even at her old age. She had a shiny red collar and was fully brown. SHe seemed to be a cross between a Pitbull Terrier and a Jack Russel (sp?). When she saw the gang she screamed as if she'd seen a ghost. "Oh my God, Jack! Is it really you?" She asked in bewilderment.

The gang looked confused, and were looking around; apparently looking for this 'Jack'.

Dodger sighed heavily and answered his mother.

"Yes Mother. It's me." The gang stared at Dodger dumbfounded and flabbergasted. Rita, who had taken Dodger to Fagin as a puppy was hurt that she was never told by Dodger that he had a family. "Dodge, why did you never tell me you had a family. I took you in when no one else would!" She shouted, sounding hurt and used.

"RiRi, it's not how it seems, believe me," Dodger pleaded. "You have no idea what my home life was like!" Rita growled as Dodger took a step towards her. "It looks like you have some explaining to do, Dodge." Tito snarled. The gang - apart from Oliver, AJ and DJ - glared at Dodger, snarling; wondering why their 'friend' would keep this paradise life from them.

Dodger sighed, "Fine, I'll explain. When I was born my mother and 'father' -" he spat the word father as though it was something bad in his mouth " - decided to name me Jack. I got the nickname Dodger later as a puppy striving to survive on the streets. So anyway, I have an older brother and sister. I love my sister - Skylar - but my brother was jealous of the fact that I got all of my mother's attention."

"So what happened, Dodge?" The kittens asked, riveted to the story.

Dodger grabbed Oliver and placed him on his head, while the other kittens crowded around his feet.

"Well, this is where your mother comes in kids. I was only 8 weeks and already my father had taken an unnatural (sp?) interest in me. He'd favour me over my brother and sister. I felt unnerved by his attention so I became friends with your mother, who was - and probably still is - the family's cat. This alienated me from my brother and sister. My brother was already jealous and so this made him really bitter because to him it seemed I was getting everyone's attention and love.

So one day I was sleeping in my basket when he shook me awake and picked me up and took me over to my 'father," Again as he said this, he spat the word father and shuddered in disgust. "He dropped me and they started to circle me. Next thing I know my 'father' pins me to the floor, while Flynn - my brother - did 'things' to me."

At this, the whole gang gasped horrified and sat down listening. They had finally finished snarling and they came closer.

"Afterwards, my father let me up and hit me across the face with his paw. The first thing I did was run to Angel. When she saw what state I was in, she started fussing. I was gathering all of my favourite toys and she went outside to the washing line and scratched out my bandana out of a sheet. I didn't have collar yet. She tied it around my neck and hugged me and said that if I was ever in this street she'd be there for me. So, then I escaped out of the fire escape, had a terrible night and the next morning found the gang."

After Dodger had finished his story, there was a stretch of silence before he was taken in for a group hug.

"We're sorry, Dodge. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," The gang said collectively.

The gang saw an older grey cat that looked like AJ approach them. It seemed she had been listening.

"So, they call you Dodger now then Jack?" She asked Dodger.

"Mum!" AJ and DJ shouted, tackling their mother. Oliver hid in Dodger's fur, suddenly shy.

"Angel," Dodger said, taking her in for a hug.

The gang heard the dog door open and close and looked up to see three older versions versions of Dodger - two male and one female. They seemed to be Dodger's father, brother and sister.

**An: There you go guys. A long chapter that hopefully makes up for the wait.**


	4. Confrontations

**So sorry my lovely reviewers. I was really unmotivated for this story and I kinda lost the plot line a little bit. I was re-reading the story and the reviews and I am so finishing this story. Will fix a mistake that is in Chapter 2 after uploading this that I have only just noticed thanks to a review.**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

There was a sudden silence as the gang took in the newcomers that stood on the steps of 1126. Then suddenly Flynn and Tyler got a face-full of spitting orange fur.

Oliver clawed at both of them for all he was worth. _No one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE hurts Dodge. _Oliver thought in rage. Flynn and Tyler were so surprised for a few minutes that Oliver got a few good scratches in. Tyler came to his senses and back-handed Oliver with his paw.

Oliver went flying off of his perch on Flynn's back and hit the concrete with a thud. He struggled to push himself up. He was a bit dazed and he tried to balance his weight but when he tried to place his back right paw on the ground, he yowled in agony.

The gang had watched this altercation transfixed until this moment. Oliver's yowl of pain had broken through the quiet shock that had befallen the group. Dodger growled viciously in response to Oliver's pain and charged for his 'family'.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of picking on a defenceless kitten?" He growled, about to claw both dogs across their faces.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Oliver yowled.

This broke through Dodger's rage and he turned tail and darted straight for Oliver, worried about his young friend.

"Kid? You okay?" He questioned softly, his attention fully focused on the injured kitten. Oliver was looking at Dodger with tear-filled eyes and he hobbled under Dodger to reach for his fur. Oliver placed his head on Dodger's foreleg and rubbed his head against it.

"Dodge?" Oliver whispered, glancing at his friend with pain-filled crystal blue eyes. "It hurts!" He wailed.

Dodger grabbed Oliver by his scruff and motioned for the gang to follow him.

The gang reached the end of the street before Dodger placed Oliver on his back by his bandana. AJ and JJ **(1)** had followed the gang silently and Dodger motioned for them to join him. Dodger turned to face the house before saying:

"This is far from over Tyler. Don't think I'm finished with you lot," He snarled menacingly. "Have a good day Angel, Mother and Skylar." He finished, directing the last sentence towards his family softly.

The gang turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

-Meanwhile-

After the gang had disappeared from 5th Avenue a black limousine rolled around the corner to drive down the street. Inside the car Alexis and Roscoe were talking while DeSoto was napping quietly.

"Roscoe, how am I meant to gain Dodger's trust? He'll remember me from his puppy days. He wouldn't ever trust me!" Alex whined.

"Do I have to come up with all the ideas! Fine, here's what we'll do. We'll be around the barge and DeSoto and I will chase you towards them. You will be begging for us to stop and we will corner you about to attack. This will cause you to become desperate and scream for help. Fagin's shall see this and will come charging at us without the cat or Dodger following. That least I can count on that cat for one thing." Roscoe explained.

"What?" Alex asked curiously.

"His compassion Alex. The stupid kitten doesn't know you but he knows what me and DeSoto are like and so he'll beg that stupid mutt to save you from us. Dodger will save you because that pathetic kitten asked him to. That is how you will get in." Roscoe finished.

"That sounds right down devious Roscoe." Alex smirked before chuckling.

-At the Barge-

The gang entered the barge with an air of urgency. Dodger rushed to his bed and placed Oliver gently down into the blankets. The gang crowded around the kitten that had become family to them, worried about their new member.

A few minutes later there was a spluttering sound as Fagin's scooter came around the corner. Fagin stumbled tiredly into the barge before flopping down into his chair. Dodger approached his master with his ears pinned back and a pitiful expression on his muzzle.

"What's wrong Dodger?" Fagin asked tiredly, making a quick head-count of his animals. That was when he realised that he had somehow gained two more kittens and that Oliver was laid out on Dodger's blankets.

Dodger whined grabbing his master's socks and pulling.

Fagin pushed Dodger away before rising from the chair and approaching Oliver carefully.

"What's wrong with you then kitty?" Fagin asked. Oliver looked at Fagin pitifully before making a painful noise in the back of his throat.

Fagin picked Oliver up carefully and cradled him against his chest. He ran his hands slowly down Oliver's small body. When Fagin brushed against Oliver's back right paw Oliver hissed in pain. Fagin pulled his hand away quickly and looked Oliver over properly and realised that his back paw was at an odd angle.

"Oh! Are you injured, kitty? Let's see what I've got for that, shall we?" Fagin said before approaching the chest in the corner. He rifled through wallets and pocket watches with Oliver cradled carefully in one arm.

"Aha!" Fagin exclaimed before coming away from his search with a first aid kit in hand.

He sat down in his chair with the first aid kit in his hand and Oliver curled up in his lap. Fagin unzipped the first aid kit and found bandages and splints.

He took Oliver's paw carefully in hand and cut the splints down to size before placing them carefully on each side of the injured paw. To keep the splints in place he wrapped the bandages rapidly around the injured paw before tying it off.

"There we go! That should help a bit." Fagin stated before placing Oliver carefully on the ground.

Oliver gingerly tried to walk over to Dodger who was staring worriedly at the kitten from his bed. The gang was still crowded around Dodger's bed, worried about the young kitten. AJ and JJ were curled up against Dodger's sides seeking comfort from the big dog. Oliver joined them and curled up next to AJ before falling to sleep, exhausted.

Once Oliver had fallen asleep without any whimpers of pain the gang relaxed marginally and retreated to their beds. Fagin turned the lights out and the gang fell into a companionable rest.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter folks! I thought we could do with a bit of fluff from the gang before getting down to the nitty gritty **

**(1) I received a review recently that stated that Angel the Cat would not call her son DJ if she did not know that that was now Jack's name, so I am going to change those mistakes accordingly.**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


End file.
